Hay cosas con las que no se juega
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH/DRARRY:. "Cuando juegas con Draco Malfoy, debes estar preparado para perder, porque nunca podrás remediar hoy todo el mal que le has hecho ayer." Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Sirem y Helena Dax.


**Titulo:** Hay cosas con las que no se juega

**Fandom:** Harry Potter, obviamente.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco

**Resumen**: _"Cuando juegas con Draco Malfoy, debes estar preparado para perder,_ _porque nunca podrás remediar hoy todo el mal que le has hecho ayer." _Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Sirem y Helena Dax.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Helena Dax y Sirem, regalo super atrasado de cumpleaños.

**Beta:** Mi estimada Carli, la pollita de mi porrum (¿?). Sabé que con esto te ganaste mi perdón, puedes ir en paz. u.u

Pero hablando en serio, gracias, mujer, este beteo confirma que una Slytherin solo puede contar con otra Slytherin (y no con las Gryffindors traicioneras como Chefy que se van a comer cuando se las necesita...)

**Agradecimiento especial:** A Alega Nott, ella sabe porqué ;)

**Nota de autora:** Pequeño intento de poesía terminado en los delirios de la fiebre y en espacios de tiempo intermitente, pero si me demoraba más en subirlo esto se iba a convertir en regalo Navideño. ¡Espero que sea del agrado de las _no cumpleañeras_!

* * *

• Hay cosas con las que no se juega **• **

**

* * *

**

Cuando juegas con Draco Malfoy,  
Debes estar preparado para perder,  
Porque nunca podrás remediar hoy,  
Todo el mal que le has hecho ayer.

Con la venganza latiendo bajo la cubierta del falso olvido,  
El diablo nunca juega de buena fe,  
Y un Malfoy hará honor a su apellido,  
Condenando tu vida a la catástrofe.

Hasta Harry Potter, quien jamás creyó dejarse manipular por Draco,  
Fue arrastrado hasta sellar su sentencia entre copas y besos.  
El sexo explotó, tan intenso como caótico,  
Carnal comunión entre viejos rencores y nuevos deseos.

Tarde Harry aprendería que no debes fiarte de un Malfoy,  
Porque aunque lo aparenten, ellos nunca olvidan.  
Y pueden regresarte con creces hoy,  
Todo lo que les has hecho en cientos de vidas.

La primera vez que Harry despertó en la cama de otro hombre,  
Acusó a las copas consumidas en la discoteca.  
La segunda vez no encontró más explicación que el hambre,  
Porque al pensar en Draco se le hacía agua la boca.

Poco a poco se fue construyendo una falsa confianza,  
Y el buen Gryffindor no pudo más que pensar en amor.  
Un amor sobre el cual maquinó la serpiente su venganza.  
(Pobre león ingenuo y serpiente cegada por el rencor)

Draco planeó durante años cómo regresar golpe por golpe,  
Cómo hacer que el niño-que-vivió se arrepintiera de todo.  
Pero aunque todo estaba preparado para que nada lo estropee,  
Una cosa echó su plan por el lodo…

Su varita apuntando a un Potter dormido…  
Harry indefenso y confiado.  
Draco tenía el hechizo elegido y pensado,  
Pero ocurrió algo que no estaba planeado.

Cuando juegues a tener un alma inhumana,  
Debes estar preparado para lamentar y perder,  
Porque nunca podrás recuperar mañana,  
Todo lo que sacrifiques por tu venganza tener.

Draco apretó la varita en su mano.  
Harry respiraba feliz y tranquilo.  
Tranquilo, pero por sobre todo ajeno.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía estar tranquilo?

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanta presión,  
Solo tenía que murmurar el hechizo,  
El que pondría fin a su larga misión,  
El que devolvería golpe a golpe todo lo que le hizo.

Cuando juegas con el corazón de otros,  
Debes tener gran cuidado,  
Porque los planes humanos nunca son pétreos,  
Y podrías llegar a perder más de lo apostado.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos ignorante,  
Ignorante de que en un Malfoy no se confía…  
Ignorante del momento expectante.  
Sonrió a Draco y trató de enfocarlo con su miopía.

Entonces, Harry se acercó y lo besó con cariño,  
Y Draco se quedó detenido.  
Con la varita en una mano y el corazón en un puño.  
Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo olvidado.

Trató de tomar fuerza del odio;  
De todo el mal que Harry le había hecho;  
De que esos besos compartidos habían sido solo un medio,  
Que del odio al amor siempre hay un gran trecho.

Pero Harry ya no era el Potter que también lo odiaba,  
Sino que preocupado le preguntaba qué le pasaba.  
Y Draco, consciente de que Harry sin lentes de nada se enteraba,  
Ocultó la varita otro día más, otro día más bajo la almohada.

Cuando juegas con Draco Malfoy,  
Debes estar preparado para ganar y perder,  
Porque quizás él te deje consagrar desde hoy,  
Toda tu vida a remediar el mal que le has hecho ayer.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
